Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electronic pill boxes may enable monitoring patient compliance in taking medications. Some electronic pill boxes may alert patients to take a pill at a particular dosage time, may keep track of missed dosages, and may alert third parties of patient compliance. Some features of electronic pill boxes include pill removal detection from a pill package such as a blister pack incorporated with the electronic pill box, processing detected pill removal as pill removal events, and storing and communication of the pill removal events. Reliability and durability of electronic pill boxes may be a challenge, and current designs may be costly and inefficient. For example, printable electronics employing printable conductive ink may enable direct printing of frangible circuits on a blister pack such that a pill removal event is recorded via the breaking of individual frangible circuits on the blister pack. Frangible circuits may only be used once, and a new printed circuit board may need to be provided for reuse, increasing recurring costs and reducing the reliability of the pill box over repeated cycles of use. Additionally, the flexibility of printable paper circuit boards makes connections to rigid components less reliable, and conductive ink lines may crack due to multiple bending events.